


The Stresses of Ruling a Kingdom (Are No Longer Just Yours)

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Empress Stress, F/F, First Time, Stress Blown Apart by Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melia, as Empress of the High Entia, has so much work now that the world is at peace, and the duty is solely hers--Sharla objects that notion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stresses of Ruling a Kingdom (Are No Longer Just Yours)

Melia fretted over the monsters that suddenly attacked now that ether had been freed from the Mechons, the numbers and sizes increased all too much, and to make matters worse, she had to marry now. Shulk seemed nice enough but was obviously involved with someone, without a consort she'd give her people no heir, which wasn't nice of her, but it wasn't her fault, Shulk was her closest guy friend...though as a consort, she could only ever see him as such, perhaps that made him the ideal candidate?

She dismissed the notion, she didn't want to bring that up to Shulk since Fiora and he were going out, and though he was a good friend, she still felt like he was distant...if she was being perfectly honest, she was distant with everyone on purpose, she didn't want friends because they might criticize her or pressure her and she didn't want a guy because she  _couldn't_ like guys, she tried to find them interesting, but then a woman would walk by and she'd feel like all the air got knocked out of her lungs.

She decided that if she couldn't like guys, she shouldn't be bringing kids with a just friend parent into the world, and then process itself would be a job, which just made her feel uncomfortable, even if they never had kids, not just because she didn't love him, but also because it wouldn't even be for her and him, it'd be for her people, so she decided she'd be single.

And then Sharla showed up one night to join her as she gazed up at the stars.

_"Tell me, Melia, what's your star sign?" she smiled, curiosity playing on her lips like sunlight through trees._

_"The Rhapsodist." Melia replied, turning to Sharla, "How about you, Sharla?"_

_"My star sign's the Perfumer." Sharla's eyes lit up and Melia realized what she had always felt, "You and me have great compatibility, Melia!"_

Melia smiled at the memory. She didn't tell her people yet, they seemed oblivious, but she and Sharla were together, and right now Sharla's hands suddenly on her back startled her, even though Sharla didn't sneak into the room, and even though the mirror in front of which she work reflected the doorway perfectly.

"So...tense." Sharla whispered, sighing as Melia grunted.

"S-Sharla, I have...to get to work." Melia gripped the edge of her desk, leaning back with her head forward, pushing her shoulders into Sharla's hands, "Oh, Sharla."

"Hm, want me to stop?"

"Um, n-no? I mean...but now's not the time for you to do this sort of thing."

"Is it wrong for me to touch my queen, my wife, or as close as I can get to you as one; I didn't know how the Second Consort spoke to the Emperor, but from what I saw...it seemed more professional than I feel I can do with you."

"It was...affection was...repressed, always has been...I don't want to be cold except for in bed, but for now I have to make plans and...run a kingdom...you should take a nice bath or stroll through the garden, I shall be done well before dinner. If you have a favorite guard or servant or maid, I can send them to call you up for dinner."

"Oh...you'll send me anyone?" Sharla breathed, sounding slightly excited.

"W-well...yes, whoever you want."

"Oh, can you send her in bikini? Her name's Melia...Melia Antiqua...make sure it doesn't show too much skin, though, since dinner and all will probably be fancy, and I don't want to get too sidetracked."

"Ah! You want me to send myself?!"

"Hm, if you could...I want no one else to tell me dinner's done, I'll take the dinner bell held by whoever over anyone else."

"I...it isn't proper, though...that's why the servants are hired, for the footwork."

"Yes, but we don't see a lot of each other."

"Ah-yes...I suppose we don't."

"I wish we could...maybe I could help you with your work?"

"It's my task to rule the-"

"Our task...I want to help you." Sharla whispered, kissing Melia's ears.

"But-" Melia began, her tongue preparing to translate thoughts of tradition and the way things are done.

"But what? There's no reason you shouldn't ask for help, Melia...you can ask for anything you need." Sharla ran her hands around Melia's shoulders, squeezing and rolling her muscles, "Please, tell me some way I can help...some way that I can do something for you, as your consort, your friend....please."

"Hm, I have work, Sharla." Melia said firmly, "this is stressful, so I promise, I won't work late into the night this time."

"Melia..."

"I didn't mean to snap, I'm just-"

"I'd say all this stress will turn your hair grey, but that's the natural color here, isn't it?"

"Hm, so it is...I'll be down for dinner, and then stop for the night."

 

Sharla endured a rather silent dinner and realized that they were always silent, it was slightly jarring and she was glad to be over with it and back in her room, though she had to admit, it felt strange not to help with the dishes.

"I suppose you want to talk now?" Melia sat at the edge of her bed and Sharla nodded, "Very well, ask away."

"I want to know...you said you didn't want to be cold, but everything here is just so...quiet, I just don't feel-"

"Welcome? Hm...at home?" Melia winced when Sharla clapped her teeth together, "It's understandable, I haven't treated you with much affection, and it's still not what you're used to...I agree that it can be bitterly lonely. If you want to visit your home sometime, maybe catch up with your brother-"

"That's the problem," Sharla breathed, tears springing to life, "he...Juju doesn't need me, he's more than capable--I mean, he has friends, a job, _and_ a girlfriend, I'll just bog him down."

"Sharla, please, sit with me." Melia gestured for Sharla to sit on her bed, and took one of her shaking hands in hers, "Of course he needs you, you're his older sister."

"I know we're family...but we've drifted....I've been gone for too long, and now he's got plans and...I _can't_ drag him from that, he has a life now, and I don't want to make him choose, I just wish I could...find something to do, but he got everything under control, _everything_ is _perfect_ , I'm just another mouth to feed." she held her fist against her lips as she cried, shaking gently.

"Sharla...darling, he could introduce you to his companions." Melia thought of something perfect and smiled, "They need doctors, I'm sure."

"No, he could but for what? My life feel like it's here, but I keep seeing it...in the colony. They even have doctors, so there goes my plans, no openings for anything...I'm dead weight wherever I go!"

"That's...you don't need to worry about that, you're family."

"It's not that easy, but I wish it was..."

"I need you, then."

"That's not true, everything here...you've _got_ this, Melia, you're perfectly capable of handling things, all I can do is lay here and wait for attention! Might as well just face it, being a consort is a job."

Melia wrapped her arms around Sharla's waist and leaned against her shoulder, "Sharla, dear...you'll always have my attention, and as for making yourself useful, my troops need someone to whip them into shape."

"Yes, but what can I-" Melia brushed her fingertips along Sharla's lips.

"You've already been u--you helped save the world!" Melia's hand fell from Sharla's lips and rested on her shoulder.

"That's all I've ever been good for, though...dammit, that's all I've _ever_ been good for, fighting Mechons, risking my life, it's the easiest thing...I'm useless, beyond that, I just want to...do something more...but no one needs me."

"Sharla...it's late, and I really rather not talk about this now, you need rest, we can talk in the morning." Melia stood up and rested her knuckles against Sharla's temple.

"You have a kingdom to run." Sharla covered her mouth as she hiccuped, fell back groaning as another hiccup hit her.

"Well, I'm getting dressed for bed, so should you, my dear." the Empress slid out of bed and went to their wardrobe, scrounging around for their nightgowns. Melia whistled, catching the gunner's attention.

"Wha-" a nightgown landing over her head cut her off, a light giggling made her chuckle. The gown slid off her head and she found Melia smiling warmly at her, "Melia..."

"What is it?" Melia's concerned features made her turn away.

"Nothing, I just...can I change on this side?"

"Hmm?"

"I just...really don't want to leave bed...I guess I'm feeling sulky."

"Of course! Don't be silly Sharla, it's not just my room anymore, we share it." Melia opened a room divider and swiftly undressed. She smiled at her light lavender nightgown and glanced at the simple bow on the collar, it was the simplest piece she had in her possession.

 

Sharla tried to keep her eyes off the slim figure behind the room divider, the soft glow of the ether lamplight that cast Melia's shadow onto the material bathed the vision in warm light. Suddenly the divider started moving and Sharla danced her way out of her pants, then dropped her gown around her, in time for Melia to turn around and catch a glimpse of her thighs, turn red, and look away, "My apologies! I should have asked if you were done!"

"It's not you fault...we need to get a new room divider, though." Sharla turned away guiltily and backed up from the bed, the silence was making her tense, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I hate that I did, I just..."

"Sharla, I'm not angry, I just don't know what to--Sharla," Melia ran the back of her knuckle under Sharla's and took her hand, "I'm flattered you find me so...easy on the eyes."

"What do you mean, everyone says you're beautiful, even some women I've spoken with would want to stare at you!" Sharla sat on the edge of the bed and tried to gather herself, but she kept falling apart. She turned around and climbed in bed, "I just want to sleep before I mess up again!"

Melia let out a heavy sigh. This was not her day, she was already stressed from all the work she had, then there was the age difference between her and Melia, and now her fingers were pressing into her palm. She fell into bed next to Sharla and turned her onto her shoulder, trying to keep her anxiety out of the picture, "Hey, Sharla, Sweetheart, I want you to be happy, if you like looking, that's fine, if you want a new room divider, we'll get one, I'm the Rhapsodist, remember? Flexible..."

"I appreciate it, but...stars only go so far."

"But they're relatively constant...save the occasional supernovae, but even then, the constellation is mostly there."

"I mean us...maybe I'm not the right ki-"

Melia gazed up into Sharla's eyes as she pressed her finger to the other woman's lips, "Sharla, I've never felt this before, not with anyone, so I know this thing we have is special...granted, part of that is me wanting to belong with you, but they say possession is one-tenths."

"I don't know..."

"Do you want me?"

"Am I a Perfumer?"

"Is that a yes?"

Sharla smiled and a little light shone sparkled in her eyes, "Does the sun shine?"

"Does the moon reflects the sun's light?"

"Do I love you?"

"Do you love me?"

"I do...I love you, Melia."

"I love you, too, Sharla," Melia's stroked Sharla's cheek, "if you want me, and I want you, then we can work."

"Ruling isn't just your burden now, though...alright?"

"If you feel so strong-"

"It's a fact...we have to be open with each other, it's just so suffocating."

"I...agree, it is...it's stressful work, though...I just want to imagine you living happily here...young...forever young and free."

"I see...my aging concerns you."

"I try to accept it, to just live in the moment and move on...I just want to make sure you're always happy, and I'm afraid...that one day...I know one day you'll leave me." Melia choked back a sob, shaking as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Melia...I'm sorry." Sharla pulled Melia closely against her, her arms engulfing all of Melia in a warm embrace.

"Just let me make you happy, please, that's all I ask, the rest...talking to you about stressful work, asking for help, I promise, I'll tell you about it from now on, and let you help me, I just want you to be happy while...while-"

"Sweetheart...I didn't think about how tough it is for you, even though you've got more than sixty years on me, you're still pretty young."

"I won't grow old with you...I guess it's only fair you enjoy what beauty I have, though."

"You're very beautiful, Melia, I just...hope you find someone more beautiful than me to...take my place."

"I hope I just...die of a broke heart or something, I hope it'll be within minutes of finding you gone."

"Melia..." Sharla remained silent for a while until Melia looked up at her, "do you want me?"

"Of course I do."

"I mean...would you like to remove my clothes, and...have me...all to yourself?"

"I-I-Sharla...of course, but-"

"I it's not too soon...I just...don't want this to pass you by...dammit, it'll all be over soon, won't it?"

"Sharla-"

"Promise you will be loved by someone when I leave you, promise you won't be alone."

"Sharla...I do want you...now." Melia murmured, "I would like to wait, make it official, but there were stares and faces when I said that the most likely person to be my consort would be you, when asked about an heir...that was after they pestered me when I told them they couldn't expect me to have kids and be a full functioning ruler, and I even said my brother's children would be my heir, they just...wouldn't listen to me...now I feel like...I don't know, like I'm running on the clock, and I just want to enjoy life with you...why couldn't this job be easier?"

"Melia...if you're sure about...now...I won't question it, I feel the same way, it's stressful, this love of ours."

"But worth it!" Melia propped up on her elbow and gazed into Sharla's eyes, "It's so worth it, right?"

"Of course it is, but all this stress can't be healthy."

"I can think of a few things that are 'healthy', Sharla...darling." Melia leaned up to kiss Sharla, and remembered the first few afternoons they spent together here, passionate kisses, rolling along the bed, sitting face to face on Sharla's lap, but this time she wanted to feel their lips together, the unsolvable question of _what_ their lips were doing that caused those electric sparks.

Sharla leaned back and let her shorter, older friend set the pace, and right when she decided Melia just wanted to caress each others lips Melia pressed her lips against Sharla's lips, parting their lips due to the friction between them, then slid her tongue into into Sharla's warm, moist mouth. Sharla tried not to hold her to tightly, but the constant flickering was making it hard to be slow, and soon she was letting out passionate grunts, her hands firmly against Melia's lower back, running up and down before she pushed Melia onto her back and stared deeply into the teal eyes she adored, "The tension is rising."

"Um, I agree, Sharla..." Melia bit her lip, squeezing Sharla's shoulders as she stared at the voluptuous breasts over her own chest.

"You want to give them a squeeze?" Sharla kissed along the broadside of Melia's nose, "You can do what you like...surprise me."

"Uh, well, I actually want to lick them." Melia gasped as Sharla crawled up so her breasts could feel the High Entian's breath on their skin, the knees on either side of her hips helped. Melia pulled Sharla to press her breast into her face as she licked and moved her mouth against them.

"Ah, Melia...I need to strip now."

"Sit back." Melia leaned up as Sharla sat on her knees and pulled the dark skinned woman's deep purple nightgown off, "I can't believe how beautiful you are...how lucky I am, how...hm?" she paused and took an admiring whiff of the sudden burst of fragrance that pervaded the air as Sharla's panties came down, "How good you smell."

Sharla stood up, her hands on Melia's shoulder for balance so she could step out of her undergarments, "And wet, too..." Sharla watched as Melia tossed the underwear on the floor and smiled, "Aren't you the tidy one?"

"Maybe...show me how tidy you are, Sharla." Melia lifted her knees a little to pull her gown from under them and waited for Sharla to undress her.

Sharla felt her thighs through the fabric and gripped her hips as she cupped Melia's lips in the own, licking ferociously as Melia held onto her groaning into the kiss, trying to find Sharla's tongue in her mouth. Melia yelped in delightful surprise, holding tightly to Sharla as her gown went up past her hips and two thumbs slipped into her smallclothes and wriggled them down, letting the gown back down.

Sharla broke their kiss and pressed her lips into Melia's jugular notch as she pulled the empress' panties back and away from her feet.

 "Is this clean enough for you?" Sharla tossed the article behind her and dove back into a kiss, Melia's arms around her neck while Sharla leaned forward, Melia followed her to keep their lips attached and slid her legs forward to sit back, "Hm, Melia...what _don't_ you want me to do to you?"

"Hm, keep your hands off me." Melia smiled.

"No, I mean...fine, like this...can I pick your nose?"

"Oh...n-no."

"Eat your hair?"

"N-no..."

"How about touch your butt?"

"I'd prefer your hands front and center."

"Okay..." Sharla laid Melia on her back and lay below her feet, "I do have something in mind, I just want you to know...I'm not just being stupid. So, how about I lick your feet?"

"Ugh, I _do_ hope that was _not_ what you had in mind."

"It wasn't...may I kiss your knees?"

"Y-you may...that's fairly clean."

"Your thighs?"

"Um...I suppose that's alright...I-I'll...scowl if I don't want you to do something." Sharla nodded. Surely Melia knew what she had in mind now. 

"Alright." Sharla looked up at Melia and lifted her gown.

"Don't do anything you don't want to."

"Don't let me do something you'll withhold kissing me for." Sharla ducked into the gown and took a moment to breath heavily.

"Mm, just...um, give me a clue? What _exactly_ are your intentions."

"I'm going to make love," Sharla let out shakily, listening to Melia's content hum, "to your anus."

"Excuse me?!"

"Kidding."

"Well, good, I take it I should replace that with...my other...feature."

"Would it have been fine anyways?"

"Y-yes...it's got to be pretty clean, considering...all of the biologic implications...intercourse and babies." Sharla leaned back pulled Melia's gown up, "Hm, change of heart, or did you want to see the look on my face when you take your first taste?"

"Ah, both...plus it's stuffy under your gown, and I want to see your beautiful, milky skin." Sharla caressed Melia's thighs as she knelt upright, leaning forward as she held Melia's back.

"Hm, Sharla, you have quite a way with words!" Melia tried to lean up to accommodate Sharla's posture.

"You sound impressed." Sharla moved to kiss Melia, but waited before lowering the tongue poking out from her lips.

"Hm, it's hard not to, you should be a poet."

"A poet for anatomy...my first poem shall be about your clavicle."

"Hm-ah!" Melia cried out excitedly as Sharla found the very part of her she was talking about.

"You breasts, your ribs," she kissed those places as she lowered herself, then licked up the side of Melia's stomach, then the other side, and settled between Melia's thighs, "and your...temple gates, the hall through which only I may enter," Sharla looked up, holding Melia's tense gaze as she leaned forward to kiss Melia's labia, "unless you don't want to."

"No, I do, please....I'm just...I don't know what it'll feel like...I guess I'm just...tense...a little nervous."

"I'm nervous too."

"P-please...go ahead."

Sharla smiled and kissed her, then gave her lower, drenched lips her tongue, eliciting a small cry, "Was that alright?"

"Yes..." Sharla pushed the tip of her tongue in, felt her slick flesh and hymen, and took in Melia's deep moan. She pulled out, and gazed up at Melia.

"Are you alright?" Melia wondered why Sharla was up on her knees again, but waited for her sweetheart to explain.

"I'm going to...use my finger now, if you're ready."

"Yes, please, enter me."

"Alright." Sharla held Melia's gaze as she rested the flat of her palm against Melia's moist, slick skin, her middle finger sliding into the folds of her and resting against the hymen, "Just...tell me if you need me to stop."

Melia nodded, aware of her grasp on Sharla's shoulders, and Sharla's hand on her back, holding her up, and the finger that slowly inched forward, "Ah, yes, hm." Melia's voice shook as her hold on Sharla tightened, "don't worry, Sharla, just push and-ah...hm." Melia leaned back.

"Should I stop?"

"Not at all..." Melia whispered, staring at the ceiling as Sharla's finger slid in, "Deep...deeper...please." she breathed lightly, breathing heavy, "Ah! Deeper, please, ah, ah!"

Sharla pushed until her finger couldn't go any further and stared at Melia's face.

"Ah, are you stopping?" Melia wondered, looking up at her lover.

"No, I just ran out of finger...do you feel okay?" Sharla breathed.

"I feel wonderful, darling, I feel...you, in me, it's like...I don't know...it's like a kiss, instead of a tongue in my mouth, there's a finger in my...my vagina...and it feels so good...please, don't be afraid to enjoy the...position you're in."

"I...should I move my finger?"

"Hm, I don't know, just keep touching m-ah!" Sharla leaned forward, taking a nipple into her mouth as she pulled her finger back, "Yes, Sharla, ye-you will put that back in, ri-ah, yes! Ah..."

Sharla smiled to herself, Melia was happy with how things were going, which relaxed her greatly, so she felt free to keep rubbing her finger against Melia's vagina, then climbed up onto Melia, her thumb bearing down on Melia's clitoris as she shifted her weight forward.

Melia yelped and wrapped her arms around Sharla's back as her lover rocked her rhythmically with her finger. Sharla filled Melia's mouth with her sweet tongue and groaned into the High Entia's mouth. Melia didn't know why she moaned at Sharla's sounds, or whimpered as Sharla left her mouth, and screamed gleefully at the kisses and licks on her neck, but everything Sharla was doing to her made her raise her legs and wrap them around Sharla's back. She shook and trembled in Sharla's arms, breathing heavily Sharla kissed her clavicle and licked her breasts, then went up to her neck, "Hm, Sharla...ye-e-e-es..."

Sharla felt her aroused, moist, warmth get even warmer, and noticed she was getting a little more intense, "I'm not being too rough, I hope?"

"Hm, not at all, Sharl-ah!" Melia held Sharla tightly, shuddering all over, a cry escaping her throat as the strange warmth building somewhere behind her stomach suddenly poured out of her, her fingers tightening fiercely as some foreign sensation hit her.

Sharla leaned up and pulled Melia into her arms, gently stroking Melia's labia as a warm, sticky liquid spilled into her hands.

"More, Melia?"

"A-ah...not right now, perhaps? That was...incredible! In all my years...sorry, I must seem rather old, saying things like that."

"I don't mind...technically you're younger than Homs...I mean, you'll live quite a while, right?"

"Yes...I will." Melia replied quietly

"Melia...I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" Melia roughly kissed Sharla for a few moments before breaking away.

"Lay down, Sharla." Melia whispered sweetly.

Sharla sighed and fell onto her side, "A little water?"

Melia smiled and used her powers to clean their hands, then dove between Sharla's legs.

 

Melia took slow, gentle licks that made Sharla's throat surrender a groan that _begged_ for more. She made Sharla wait for a while before using her fingers to open Sharla's lips for her tongue. The gunner sighed softly and held Melia against her, trying to pull her deeper.

"Hm, I can only go so deep, I'll have to use my fingers..."

"Hmm, do it." Sharla whined. Melia bounced up and laid into Sharla's breasts.

Her finger slowly eased into Sharla's slit and bent her finger, ready to press, "Are you ready, Sharla?"

"Yes...ah..." Sharla hissed at the widening of her vagina, the strange sensations of Melia's finger, "Is that it?"

"Yes..." Melia whispered, then pulled her finger back, and pushed back in.

"Ah...yeah-ah..." Sharla laid back and took in everything, Melia's finger, Melia's lips, tongue, all over her breasts and nipples. Sharla's hands wandered Melia's back sighing as she heard Melia's hungry growls as she kissed up to her mouth and slipped her tongue inside Sharla's mouth.

Sharla slid her hand through Melia's hair and pulled them from their kiss, and stared into Melia's eyes, then gasped, "Melia, ah! Yes..." she bit her lip and raised her chest until Melia went to her breasts, then yelped, wrapped her legs around Melia, and turned onto her side, thrusting her hips. Sharla rolled Melia onto her back. Sharla held onto Melia's back, her hand only briefly caressed Melia's milky skin before it went went back to Melia's back so she could grip her tightly with both hands while she shook her hips frantically, "Melia-!"

Melia allowed herself to be pulled upright as Sharla's eyes widened, and took in the scarlet tone her skin acquired as her vagina squeezed Melia's finger and dripped onto her hand, followed by a small cry from Sharla's throat. Melia looked down at Sharla's stomach and smiled as she took in the glorious moment Sharla was buried in. Her lover's stomach pulled in while Melia bent forward so her head pressed against Melia's shoulder, then arched her back and cried out loudly, rubbing her hand against Melia's finger and dragging her nails around Melia's back, lost in her pleasure. Melia stroked Sharla's trembling loins, not for an particular reason, she just wanted to right now, along with a gentle whisper of love.

"Hm...Melia...I love you, too." Sharla muttered softly, falling to her side and holding Melia's hand, smiling at her lover, who promptly cleaned her up, grabbed the covers, straddled Sharla, kissed Sharla lovingly until her heavy breathing made her want to lie down.

"Sharla...I want everyone to know...it's you and me..."

"Don't worry for now, sweetheart, I'll never let you go...we'll always be together."

"Do I need to have children? Damn...it'd have to be a High Entia male, too...which means-" Melia cried into Sharla's bosom. Sharla ran her hands through Melia's hair, and tilted her chin to face her.

"Melia...your brother will probably have children, couldn't you name an heir among them?"

"I...yes-Sharla, why didn't I think of that?" Melia crawled up to Sharla held her lips in her own, then fell onto her side and and cuddled with her, "You're so smart, Sharla, thank you."

"You're welcome, my love." Sharla whispered, pulling the covers up higher and let out a deep breath. She wanted more of the contact, but Melia seemed so tired, probably a combination of the stress and the love making.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so easy to ship, just look at the BEST of their Heart-to-Hearts!


End file.
